1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an onboard vehicle information notifying apparatus for notifying a driver of a host vehicle regarding an existence of a pedestrian or other moving body in a vicinity surrounding the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-227412 describes a known technology for notifying a driver of a host vehicle regarding a moving bodies in a vicinity surrounding the vehicle. The vehicle driving assistance apparatus presented in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-227412 computes a relative positional relationship between the host vehicle and each of the moving bodies existing in a region surrounding the vehicle based on information received from the moving bodies, and then report information regarding the moving bodies.